memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
One of Our Planets Is Missing (episode)
The Enterprise crew learns that a massive, planet-destroying cloud has entered Federation space. Summary :Captain's log, stardate 5371.3. An unidentified cosmic cloud has been sighted at the outer fringes of the galaxy, near the Pallas 14 system. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS ''Enterprise]] is sent to investigate the phenomenon, as it is the only starship in the vicinity. Our present position is in of the Pallas 14 system which contains Mantilles, the most remote inhabited planet in the entire Federation.'' As the Enterprise nears the Pallas 14 system, the cloud engulfs planet Alondra, and the planet disappears from sensors. It appears the cosmic cloud is consuming planets, and is now heading for Mantilles, an inhabited Federation planet. The Enterprise maneuvers itself directly into the path of the cloud. Since it is unknown if the entity has selective abilities, the Enterprise crew assumes that not only Mantilles, but all planets and star systems are in danger. The Enterprise decides to warn Bob Wesley, governor of Mantilles. But before it can do so, the ship is engulfed by the cloud, and unknown objects comprised of highly charged gaseous antimatter swarm the vessel, causing a large power drain of the shields. An antimatter charge from the shield is successful in dissipating the objects. Research indicates that the cloud is actually a living being, and that the objects act like enzymes, slowly breaking up the remnants of Alondra and the Enterprise. After more studying of the anatomy of the creature, the Enterprise plots a course through the digestive system, with enormous power consumption. To regenerate the ship's antimatter reserves, Scotty decided to beam up a piece of the the cloud creature's antimatter components. As the cloud nears Mantilles, it seems the only way to save the planet is to destroy the creature by destroying the ship inside it. :Captain's log, stardate 5372.1. The cloud will reach Mantilles in 7 minutes. Spock has been working on the mechanics of reaching the cloud’s thoughts but I doubt if there's any time left. And even if we do establish contact with it can we communicate with it and persuade it not to kill. But Spock uses a Vulcan mind-meld to contact the creature and allows the creature to see glimpses of human life for the first time. The creature comes to understand that its food, the planets, are inhabited by, "Many somethings, so small, but alive. Comprehend. Not desire to consume other beings." The creature allows the Enterprise to leave peacefully and agrees to depart the galaxy. Kirk asks, "Spock, what did you perceive." The First Officer replies, "The wonders of the universe Captain. Incredible, completely incredible." Memorable Quotes ''"Spock is it possible that the cloud consumes planets?" :— Kirk "Scotty, you’ve just given the Enterprise, and Mantilles, a chance to live." "Thank you sir." :— Kirk, Scott "Am I doing the right thing, Bones? Once I said that man rose above primitiveness by vowing, 'I will not kill today.'" :— Kirk "But you can’t let this thing destroy 80 million lives either." :— Doctor McCoy Background Information TRIVIA: *Lieutenant Arex appears for the second time in this episode, and it is the first where he speaks. *Robert Wesley first appeared in TOS: "The Ultimate Computer", played by Barry Russo. In this episode James Doohan provides Wesley's voice. *This episode was written by Marc Daniels who directed many episodes of the original series. *The shots of colony life are taken from stock footage of the animated series "Lassie's Rescue Rangers", another 1973 Filmation TV show, was used in here. Views of Earth on a computer screen were shown to Spock as he was melding with the cloud intelligence. It was the scenes that featured children running with a dog that came from the Lassie show. Links and References Main Cast *William Shatner as Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Spock *DeForest Kelley as McCoy *James Doohan as Scott *George Takei as Sulu *Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Guest Stars *Majel Barrett as cosmic cloud *James Doohan as Robert Wesley References ambiplasma; chemical identity sensors; koinoenergy; library computer; priority 1 call; regenerating chamber; universal translator; Wesley, Katie Category:TAS episodes de:Die gefährliche Wolke nl:One of Our Planets is Missing